¡y apareció lo que faltaba!
by TomatoUzumaki
Summary: Es una historia en el ninjaverse. Manteniendo el canon del manga Naruto(700 capítulos). La pareja es Naruto y Sasuke. Se relatan escenas explicitas de sexo.Los personajes no me pertenecen/No olvidare jamás aquel 10 de junio, cuando todo esto comenzó. Nunca me espere que algo así me sucediera a mí pero no puedo decir que me arrepienta, porque no lo hago y sería mentirme a mi mismo./
1. prologo

No olvidare jamás aquel 10 de junio, cuando todo esto comenzó. Nunca me espere que algo así me sucediera a mí pero no puedo decir que me arrepienta, porque no lo hago y sería mentirme a mi mismo.

No sabéis de qué hablo, ¿verdad? Será mejor que empiece por presentarme.

Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 23 años, estoy casado con una chica encantadora y tengo dos hijos pequeños. El problema es que hay algo que no funciona del todo. Pensaba que si aceptaba el gran amor que me tenía Hinata poco a poco yo también me enamoraría de ella y formaríamos una hermosa familia. Ella es una chica muy linda y dulce, de grandes pechos; cosa que Kiba no para de recordarme maliciosamente, acompañando sus palabras siempre con un fuerte codazo en mi torso. También es una chica muy amable y atenta que siempre se preocupa de que todo este perfecto para mí. La aprecio un montón pero nunca he conseguido que esto termine de funcionar del todo. Sí, nos acostamos varias veces pero a pesar de las deliciosas sensaciones que me evoca el sexo cuando lo estamos practicando, a pesar de culminar tantas veces dentro de ella, nunca me resulto del todo agradable. ¿O es que es así siempre? Quizás la gente exagera lo mucho que disfrutan haciéndolo y esto es en realidad lo normal. No lo sé, solo sé que nunca tengo realmente ganas de repetirlo. Siempre llego a casa y me voy a la cama cansado o me quedo en el sofá. Ah sí, cierto. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para poder ostentar el tan deseado cargo de Hokage pero, de alguna manera, ya no lo deseo tanto. Se ha convertido todo en una rutina tan aburrida para mí, tan vacía, tan agotadora….Fue por ese maldito título que ahora estoy así…Tenía que tener una esposa y al menos un hermoso niño. Así es como debía ser para el futuro Hokage, porque eso daba una buena imagen de mí.

"Es lo adecuado" –decían- "Lo mejor para ti".

"Corresponde a Hinata y formen una familia pronto".

"No importa el amor ahora, ya surgirá con el tiempo".

"La convivencia hace que este nazca y florezca".

"Ella tiene amor de sobra para ambos"

¿Entonces porque no funciono? No lo sé todavía, no sé qué es lo que no encaja pero algo no lo hace y no sé cómo solucionarlo. Solo sé que cada vez aborrezco más mi vida y no puedo contárselo a nadie porque me dirán:

"¿Pero que más quieres? Si tienes todo lo que cualquiera desearía. Tienes una hermosa esposa, unos hijos preciosos, pronto serás el Hokage y toda la villa te aprecia y te admira".

Y es cierto, tengo todo lo que alguien podría desear pero….

Por si todo esto fuera poco, el idiota de Sasuke no está nunca por aquí. Siempre anda perdido en alguna misión y nunca le veo. ¡Maldito bastardo! Ni siquiera viene a visitar a su familia el muy idiota. Si, él también tiene una hija pequeña. La tuvo con Sakura; se llama Sarada y es de la edad de mi hijo mayor, pero el muy estúpido ni así viene por el pueblo. ¿Cómo puede; después de todo lo que hice por él, ni acordarse de visitarme de vez en cuando? Le extraño tanto…. Si, lo reconozco ¡Vale! Él es mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué hay de extraño en sentirse apenado de no verle nunca?, sentir este dolor en el pecho cuando recuerdo como competíamos cuando éramos críos, querer volver a ese tiempo. ¿Es normal no? Es normal porque este mundo adulto es tan agotador, tan cansado, tan aburrido y tan tremendamente asfixiante…..pero basta ya de hablar de mí, volvamos al asunto que nos ocupa; aquel peculiar 10 de junio en el que mi vida cambio por completo.


	2. 10 de junio

**10 de junio**

Una mano nívea recorre lentamente mi torso desnudo y bronceado. Jadeo impaciente, pero la mano se detiene justo bajo mi ombligo y juguetea con la pequeña línea de vello que precede al comienzo de mi ingle. Tiemblo bajo los efectos de la excitación que crece en mí. La mano ahora juguetea con la tira elástica de mí bóxer, haciendo que me desespere un poco, pero no tarda mucho en complacerme y quitármelo con excitante rapidez. Comienza a explorar; con un sosiego que me vuelve loco y a la vez me irrita, la parte interior de mis muslos, funde su mano entre la mata de vello rubio que precede a mí ya completamente erecto miembro, baja un poco más y comienza a estimularme lentamente. Mi espalda se curva de placer, apenas puedo respirar con normalidad, jadeo desesperado pidiendo que me apriete más y la mueva más rápido. En realidad, más que pedir, se lo suplico. No tarda en responder a mis desesperados intentos de comunicación entre jadeos y comienza a estimularme más ansiosa y burdamente. Empiezo a perder el sentido. Aparece una segunda mano que rodea la parte restante de mi masculinidad y juguetea con ella lascivamente.

-Voy…voy a….

Trago saliva intentando terminar la frase pero me es totalmente imposible. Sin embargo, mi acompañante lo entiende al momento y como respuesta acerca sus sensuales labios a mi oreja derecha y la roza con un susurro

-¡Hazlo ahora! ¡Estoy deseando ver tu cara de placer, tus ojos poniéndose en blanco y como tu cuerpo se contrae bajo la excitación que te provocan mis manos!

Su voz fuerte y ronca me lleva hacia la cumbre a la velocidad de un rayo pero….

 **¡BUM!**

¡AY!- exclamo a la vez que llevo una de mis manos a mi nuca dolorida por el golpe- ¡Mierda! Otra vez.

Me incorporo con los ojos todavía entrecerrados. ¡Maldito Sofá! Siempre la misma historia. Es tan estrecho que solo que te muevas un poco….Aunque hoy….bueno, quizás estaba un poco más inquieto de lo normal.

Nervioso bajo la mirada hacia esa parte de mi cuerpo; ya me entendéis, mientras siento como un calor se apropiaba de mis tostadas mejillas y efectivamente, como pensaba, "eso" estaba un poco animado. Bueno, un poco no. Estaba bastante. Y peor, la voz que había escuchado en sueños era demasiado fuerte para ser la de una chica. ¿Sería la de un chico acaso? No, no podía ser. No a mí. Eso no podía pasarme a mí. ¿Verdad? A mí me han gustado las chicas de siempre. ¿verdad?...¿VERDAD?

-N-Naruto-kun – dijo tímidamente Hinata, como pidiéndome permiso para hablar, mientras se asomaba en la habitación.- ¿Estas bien?

Rápidamente y disimulando todo lo que puedo me cubro con la manta. Que idiotez ¿verdad? Se supone que es mi esposa, que hemos tenido sexo en muchas ocasiones juntos, que cualquiera puede tener un sueño de esos, pero aun así lo hago, y por suerte para mi "eso" no tarda mucho en volver a la normalidad.

-Sí, estoy bien – contesto, acompañando mis palabras de una carcajada corta, de esas que tanto me salían antes. Solo que esta vez es para disimular mi nerviosismo.

-Aunque llegues tarde puedes subir a nuestro cuarto. No es necesario que te quedes aquí. –Dice en un murmullo que intenta ser un reproche, aunque finalmente cambia de idea y añade con una tímida y coqueta voz- No importa si me despiertas y….ya sabes.

La verdad es que Hinata siempre fue una chica muy tímida y nunca fue capaz de reprocharme nada. No es que yo me haya portado mal con ella pero tengo que reconocer que no soy el mejor marido del mundo y tampoco el mejor padre. A veces me siento mal por ella y los chicos. Les quiero un montón, no es que no lo haga, es solo que, a la vez siento que me he equivocado con esto, que no debería haberles tenido. Seguro estás pensando que soy una horrible persona. ¿Quién se arrepiente de tener a sus hijos? Pero no es exactamente eso. Si hubiera sido en otra situación, quizás hubiera sido diferente.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar? – la voz de Hinata me trae de nuevo a la realidad, aunque esta vez sus palabras parecer ir acompañadas por un deje de tristeza. ¿O solo ha sido mi impresión? No podría decirlo con total seguridad porque una amplia sonrisa enseguida baña su rostro. Le respondo que sí, que prepare lo que quiera. Por mi almorzaría, comería y cenaría Ramen pero como todos están todo el tiempo insistiendo en que no es bueno comerlo a todas horas al final he cedido y dejo que Hinata me prepare lo que quiera de vez en cuando. Ella cocina bastante bien. No es tan bueno como el Ramen pero no está nada mal. - Kiba me dijo ayer que te preguntara si querías ir a entrenar con ellos en tu día libre. Dijo que también irían luego a las aguas termales y a la noche querían hacer una fiesta o no sé qué. Creo que podría venirte bien pasar el día con los chicos. Últimamente te veo especialmente cansado - ¿otra vez ese deje de tristeza en su voz o solo me lo estoy imaginando?

\- Sí, claro. Es una idea fantástica. – Me muero por entrenar con ellos pero cada vez que lo hago me acuerdo del imbécil de Sasuke, de cómo entrenábamos juntos, de todos nuestros enfrentamientos, todas esas estúpidas competiciones por destacar uno sobre el otro y también de cómo él se fue después de todo y ni siquiera contesta mis cartas. ¡Sera desagradecido! Al menos podría devolverme una carta, solo una, y decirme algo como:

 _¡Hola Naruto!_

 _Gracias por preocuparte por mí. Estoy bien._

 _Yo también te extraño._

¿Qué? ¡Ah, sí! Tenéis razón. Ese no sería Sasuke. Quizás mejor algo como:

 _Usuratonkachi, ¿Quieres dejar de mandarme cartas todos los días? ¿Piensas que no tengo nada más que hacer que leer tus payasadas? Deberías estar ocupando tu tiempo en aprender todo lo necesario para convertirte en Hokage no en escribir cientos de cartas absurdas. Ni se te ocurra seguir escribiéndome cartas diariamente porque si no las próximas que reciba van ir directamente a la basura. ¿Te ha quedado claro, perdedor?_

De repente suena el timbre de casa. ¿Quién será a estas horas? Son las 7 de la mañana, no puede ser que Kiba venga a estas horas a buscarme. Me acerco a abrir y si, sorprendentemente es el.

¡Hey, Naruto! ¿Te ha dicho Hinata lo de hoy? Espero que digas que sí. Tenemos una fiesta preparada que va ser la bomba. Venga vamos. Tengo entrenamiento ahora y he pensado que querrías venir, como últimamente siempre estas aprendiendo cosas de oficina y con papeleos. – dice Kiba animado y arrastrándome por el brazo. No tardamos en irnos hacia el campo de entrenamiento, aunque sin olvidarme de coger el bentō que rápidamente me había preparado Hinata. Era más que evidente que Naruto Uzumaki no iba a quedarse sin comer nada durante toda la mañana.

Después de un duro entrenamiento con Kiba y sus compañeros, de shino agobiándome con preguntas extrañas que provocaron algún que otro malentendido y de sudar como un cerdo a 48 grados de temperatura, nos fuimos a las aguas termales a relajarnos, donde por desgracia estaba Sai. Por cierto, eso de llevar tanto tiempo sin entrenar pasa bastante factura porque sinceramente, todavía estaba literalmente echando las tripas fuera cuando llegamos a nuestro próximo destino.

Kiba comenzó a bromear sobre espiar a las chicas y yo me uní a su propuesta. Recordaba lo muy excitante que me parecía hacerlo antes y creí que podría ser divertido. Por desgracia Sai comenzó a hablar de Penes y la conversación cambio de rumbo por completo. Kiba empezó a cuchichear sobre algo que le había pasado unos días antes. Había entrado en las termas y se había encontrado de frente con un par de hombres toqueteándose y besándose. ¡Puag! ¡Qué asco! El chico rubio estaba rodeando con su mano el erecto miembro del otro hombre y moviendola lentamente cuando Kiba entro en escena. Sude copiosamente. En ese momento estaba recordando el sueño que hacia unas horas había vivido y como aquella voz fuerte susurrando sensualmente en mi oreja me había enloquecido. ¡Mierda!¡ Olvídate de eso! Lo que me faltaba hoy era ponerme como una moto mientras Kiba contaba el desagradable encuentro que había presenciado y que encima todos lo vieran. ¡Cálmate Naruto, cálmate! Lo de esta mañana puede pasarle a cualquiera. Además, tampoco era una voz tan masculina y solo pude ver su mano. Podría ser perfectamente una chica. Sí, sí. Seguro era la mano de una chica. No hay que alarmarse por algo así.

Al final pude calmarme y el resto del día no volvió a suceder nada extraño, así que pronto olvide los pequeños e incómodos dos momentos que había experimentado ese 10 de junio, pero aunque yo no quisiera, todavía había algo mas esperándome y no tardaría en descubrir que era.

La noche comenzó muy bien. Todo el mundo estaba animado y el alcohol corría ya por las venas de todos los presentes. Aunque a mí, por culpa de Kurama, no me afecta. Lo que si me provocaba eran unas tremendas ganas de mear y en una de esas veces en el baño había una cola de la leche, así que decidí salir fuera. Estaba a punto de volver cuando les vi. Eran dos chicos jóvenes. Estaban detrás de unos matorrales y estaban….estaban….lo estaban haciendo allí. Uno de ellos; el que estaba de espaldas a mi, tenía la piel muy blanca y empecé a recordar como aquella mano nívea recorría mi cuerpo. La excitación no tardó en apoderarse de mi y sin planteármelo, sin cuestionarme, o siquiera pensar en que estaba haciendo, me desabroche los pantalones y deje salir mi endurecido miembro fuera para comenzar a estimularlo. Se sentía tan bien. Hacia tanto tiempo que no me sentía así. La sensación de placer que recorría mi cuerpo mientras les miraba lascivamente era indescriptible y aquella voz del sueño susurrando en mi oreja no hacía más que multiplicar la sensación de placer que hacía temblar todo mi cuerpo. No tarde mucho en venirme, aunque apreté con fuerza los dientes para no soltar un grito que toda la villa ollera, porque, ¡oh dios mío!, había sido increíble.

Después de eso no pude negar más lo evidente. Me gustaban los chicos y había que aceptarlo, aunque me costó lo suyo. Meses y meses luchando contra ello.

"No puede ser"

"Yo no"

"pero si a mí siempre me han gustado las chicas"

Pero no era cierto, o al menos, no del todo. Me habían gustado las chicas, me habían parecido hermosas, pero nunca me había sentido realmente excitado por ninguna. Con Hinata tuve sexo muchas veces pero siempre era un problema al principio. Nunca me había sentido excitado ante ella de la forma que me sucedió aquel 10 de Junio. Y por si eso fuera poco, después fue todavía peor. Nunca mas fui capaz de que eso funcionara, ni siquiera medianamente.

Al final, después de una gran lucha campal contra mí mismo lo acepte, más o menos, y deje salir al exterior mi lado más curioso. Por esa época en Konoha empezaba a salir unos extraños aparatos que servían para comunicarse con la gente a distancia. Se llamaban Ordenadores y yo escuche que mucha gente mantenía algún tipo de sexo usándolos, sin que nadie supiera quienes eran. Así que eran perfectos para explorar mi ¿nueva? Sexualidad. Debería haberme sentido mal por Hinata en ese momento pero si soy sincero tengo que admitir que no pensé en ella. La idea me sobreexcitaba tanto que hasta mucho después, cuando ya no era capaz de salir de toda esta línea de sucesos, no me acorde de que quizás no estaba siendo justo con ella.


	3. la aldea en el bosque

"Todo está demasiado callado."

Ese era el pensamiento que rondaba en mi cabeza desde la primera hora de la mañana. En cuanto los primeros rayos del sol me despertaron percibí que algo extraño pasaba. En el bosque reinaba un profundo silencio. Parecía carecer de vida, de movimiento. Era tan solitario y frió como mi propia existencia. Tal era la sensación de desolación que se sentía en el ambiente que la palabra que mejor podría definirla seria la Tristeza. En seguida me puse en marcha en mi búsqueda incesante de señales o pistas de Kaguya, expectante por lo que podría pasar. Llevaba varios días sobre una pista importante por lo que estaba seguro que no tardaría en encontrarme con algún enemigo peligroso. Por esta razón, y por la extraña sensación que hoy había en el ambiente, procuraba estar totalmente alerta. Así fue como hacia un par de horas había tenido un pequeño accidente en el que por poco ensarto con mi katana una de las ranas de Naruto. Había venido a traerme otra maldita carta y me exigía una contestación para que el imbécil de Naruto parara de mandar cartas continuamente. Esa rana era idiota. Es más que evidente que si le contestara a las cartas todavía mandaría más.

"Maldición Naruto, ¿porque me lo pones tan difícil?"

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer el día que ingrese en prisión y como unos cuantos días después allí estaba Naruto haciendo una estupidez por mí.

...

 _-Te voy a sacar de aquí Sasuke. ¡Vamos! – me dijo un Naruto decidido y sonriente._

 _-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Eso es imposible! No digas idioteces- le respondí al instante._

 _-¡Que sí, que te voy a sacar de aquí! – Me respondió al momento y añadió bajando la voz- Gaara me enseño un pergamino antiguo y secreto de un jutsu de ilusión muy especial. Me dijo que me lo mostraría solo si prometía que no lo usaría mas que para esto y que no se lo enseñaría a nadie más. Es una técnica muy peligrosa si cae en malas manos.- Sin parar de sonreír y tras gesticular orgulloso prosiguió.- Entrene desde que has estado aquí sin parar para aprender a realizarlo correctamente. Fue un verdadero fastidio pero lo conseguí._

 _-¡Venga ya! ¿Tu haciendo genjutsus avanzados? Además, tendrías que gastar un montón de chackra diariamente para que funcionara.- Respondí manteniendo la monotonía en mi voz, aunque en realidad estaba verdaderamente sorprendido._

 _\- ¡Y lo haré-dattebayo! – la sonrisa del Uzumaki se ensancho todavía más al responder._

 _-No pienso irme. Tendría que estar encerrado todo el día en tu casa.- no sabía bien porque pero la situación empezaba a incomodarme._

 _-¡De todas formas tendrías que estar encerrado aquí todo el día! – Esta vez la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro al momento._

 _\- ¡Pero no tendría que ver tu cara de imbécil todos los días!- estaba empezando a molestarme de verdad. ¿El muy idiota no sabía a qué se exponía si nos pillaban o qué? En verdad era un completo Usuratonkachi._

 _\- Mira, me da igual cómo te pongas-dattebayo. No voy a dejar que te tengan en estas condiciones inhumanas. Te vienes conmigo y se acabó. Además, te vas a quedar en mi casa y no quiero oír ni un pero más. – dijo con la cara más seria que había visto nunca y añadió con un deje triste en su voz que me impidió alegar nada mas- Creo que me lo debes. Por todo lo que pase por ti, por traerte de vuelta._

 _..._

Recuerdo que no respondí nada a eso pero Naruto entendió perfectamente que me había rendido a sus deseos, y aunque no quiera reconocerlo, también a los míos. Después de unos minutos de silencio yo mismo anule todos los sellos que me habían puesto sin ninguna dificultad. Cuando acabe Naruto hizo la nueva técnica que había aprendido y nos fuimos. Era de noche y había menos vigilancia que otros días. Emplee un genjutsu sencillo para distraer a los vigilantes mientras salíamos, aunque en realidad llevaban un buen rato medios dormidos y seguramente no hubiera hecho falta. Así fue como el tiempo que tenía que pasar en prisión lo pase viviendo con Naruto mientras veía diariamente como gastaba su chackra para que nadie se diera cuenta. Desde hace tiempo sé que estoy perdidamente enamorado de él pero en ese tiempo recuerdo que el sentimiento crecía y crecía cada día más.

 _..._

 _-¿Qué te parece Sasuke? ¿Estoy sexy así?- bromeo el Uzumaki poniendo morritos mientras la toalla se le escurría de la cintura y añadió sin ningún tipo de reparo - ¿Quizás tanto como tú?_

 _-¡Cállate, Usuratonkachi! ¿Cuándo dejaras de hacer tonterías de crió?- respondí en un tono socarrón, como siempre que Naruto hacia algo que era demasiado incomodo._

 _..._

 _-¡Oh Sasuke! ¿Has recogido y limpiado toda la casa mientras no estaba? - dijo rodeándome con los brazos y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- ¡Dios, te amo! ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias!_

 _\- Si, pero no lo hice por ti. – conteste, siempre intentando quitarle importancia, aunque estoy seguro que Naruto se percato perfectamente de la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en mi cara- Simplemente no me gusta vivir rodeado de basura todo el tiempo._

...

Suspire con resignación. No merecía la pena recordar todo eso y ademas debía prestar atención a mi alrededor. En cualquier momento podría ser atacado y estar vagando entre mis recuerdos me convertiría en un objetivo fácil. Según me iba internando mas y mas en el bosque la sensación extraña aumentaba y el silencio que me rodeaba me hacia desconfiar mas y mas de que algo no iba del todo bien. Estaba comenzando a percibir una gran afluencia de chackra cuando los vi delante mio. Era un pequeño grupo de matones que tenían atada y amordazada a una chiquilla en un árbol y se reían y hablaban de la inmensa recompensa que iban recibir al haber capturado a la única Kunouchi que habitaba esa aldea y que la protegía de ellos. La aldea de la que hablaban seguramente era una pequeña aldea que había sido desconocida hasta hacia muy poco cuando empezó a prosperar y hacerse muy opulenta gracias a sus inventos tecnológicos. Parecía mentira que una aldea tan pequeña y perdida en medio del bosque hubiera desarrollado tal tecnología pero no siempre las cosas son lo que parecen. La aldea debía estar apenas a cinco o seis kilómetros de donde nos encontrábamos. Justo en el centro del bosque.

Me acerque mas para escuchar mejor lo que decían. Parecía que la intención de su líder era hacerse con la aldea y así tener el dominio para el solo de la mayor y mas avanzada tecnología que había en nuestro mundo actualmente. La cosa no pintaba nada bien. Decidí al momento que tenia que liberar a esa Kunouchi, atrapar a esos matones y descubrir que demonios pasaba y quien era su líder. Cuando estaba a punto de atacarlos percibí algo detrás de mi y esquive por los pelos el grupo de Kunais que me había lanzado un enemigo a mis espaldas.

"¡Maldición!"

Me había confiado demasiado y no había prestado atención a la posibilidad de que tuvieran un vigilante en los alrededores. Como era de esperar ya estaban alertados y estaban intentando huir con aquella chica, pero no iba a dejarlos marchar tan fácilmente. Active con rapidez el sharingan para descubrir desde donde estaba atacando mi agresor.

-Katon goukakyu no jutsu.

El jutsu le alcanzo de lleno y aproveche el momento para, con un rápido movimiento, aparecer delante del grupo que intentaba huir.

-¿A donde creen que van? - dije, una pequeña sonrisa torcida asomo a mi rostro por un momento.

-¿Has visto? ¡Tiene el sharingan!- comenzaron a comentar entre ellos

-¿Sera este Sasuke Uchiha, el ultimo descendiente vivo de su clan? - contestaban otros, parecían bastante asustados.

-Sera mejor que nos larguemos rápido, antes de que el jefe se entere. - añadió el que parecía el cabecilla del grupo con una temblorosa voz.

En verdad me divertía verlos murmurar preocupados pero no había tiempo que perder. Sus planes no eran para tomarse a broma a pesar de ser un atajo de imbéciles. Quizás su jefe si fuera alguien a tener en cuenta.

-¡CUIDADO! ¡ALÉJATE DE ELLOS AHORA!- grito la chica de antes

Había conseguido soltarse; aprovechando el momento de distracción de sus captores, y ahora se alejaba de ellos a la vez que me gritaba advirtiéndome. Me aparte con rapidez justo en el momento en que una explosión se producía en el lugar donde se encontraban. En cuanto el polvo se disperso vi que no había rastro de nadie. Me sorprendí bastante. ¿Como habían desaparecido así?

-¡Hola! ¿de verdad eres Sasuke Uchiha?- dijo la chiquilla mientras caminaba hacia donde me encontraba. Sin embargo, al ver que no contestaba a la pregunta añadió. - ¿Querías atraparlos? Su jefe los ha hecho desintegrarse. Lo hace siempre que estamos a punto de atrapar a alguno de sus subalternos para que no nos digan nada. Dejaste vivo al vigilante, así que le alerto.

Sin embargo no parecía estar molesta por mi error. De hecho se mostró muy agradecida e insistió en que me quedara en su casa el tiempo que quisiera por haberla ayudado a huir. Me negué al principio pero era excesivamente insistente y al final cedí. Ademas, me venia bien permanecer unos días en la aldea y comunicarme con Konoha. Por no decir que probablemente tendría que quedarme a solucionar ese embrollo. Quizás no sea algo que el antiguo sasuke hubiera hecho, pero el actual yo pensaba que no podía permitir que una niña de 15 años se encargara sola de proteger una aldea de una banda de criminales ninja.

Se llamaba Suki y había aprendido ella sola todas las habilidades ninja que actualmente conocía. Ningún maestro la había ayudado o enseñado ya que en su aldea no había ninjas, solo civiles. Eso era bastante sorprendente, pero ademas las habilidades que conocía no eran las que tipicamente se le enseñaban a las Kunouchis. Al menos no en Konoha. También tenia una gran habilidad con los inventos pero eso ya era una característica que compartía el grueso del pueblo. Lo curioso es que vivía sola y era super desordenada lo que me hizo recordar una vez mas a cierta persona.

Después de comer algo, ver algunos de los mas nuevos inventos de la aldea y que Suki me explicara mas detenidamente como funcionaba aquella banda y que era lo que buscaban, me dispuse a mandarle noticias a Konoha mediante uno de los ordenadores de su casa y pensé que quizás podría escribirle algo a Naruto después. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin contestarle siquiera a sus cartas pero la verdad es que no era que no quisiera hablar con el. Simplemente quería distanciarme un poco de todo lo que significaba Konoha para mi y especialmente de todo lo que despertaba ese dichoso rubio en mi interior. Después de pasar tanto tiempo con Naruto en su casa lo que sentía por el estaba saliendo a la superficie sin que pudiera controlarlo, así que en cuanto salí de prisión oficialmente decidí emprender un largo viaje. Un viaje de redención, pero sobretodo, un viaje para pensar. En ese periodo me plantee muchas cosas; si debía decirle a Naruto algo, si era una estupidez porque perdería su amistad ya que a el estaba muy claro que le gustaban las chicas, si debía no volver a Konoha nunca mas...

Al final no tuve que decidir. Un día me llego una carta de Naruto avisándome de su boda con Hinata; esa chica que tartamudeaba cada vez que le veía. Me negué y no fui pero de todas formas fue bastante duro. Lo recuerdo perfectamente todavía ahora. Cuando abrí aquella carta sentí como un fuerte dolor atenazaba mi pecho casi impidiéndome respirar correctamente. Como si ser incapaz de respirar no fuera suficientemente desagradable de por si, la sensación de tener un nudo en la boca del estomago y de estar apunto de marearse no tardaron en acompañarlo. Pocas veces había sentido algo así. Sin embargo, trague saliva y escribí una negativa en un papel; excusándome con que estaba apunto de descubrir algo importante, para que la rana se lo llevara de vuelta. El día de su boda le mande un halcón felicitándolo. Naruto verdaderamente se merecía ser feliz y yo era un pésimo amigo por no alegrarme. Todavía me duele cuando lo recuerdo ¡Maldición Naruto! ¿Por qué no me dejas olvidarte de una vez ? ¿Mandando más y más cartas que es lo que esperas conseguir? ¡Imbécil! ¡Usuratonkachi!

Un tiempo después volví a la aldea y yo también me case y forme una familia. Bueno, más o menos. Al menos lo intente, aunque al final termine huyendo. No fue solo porque nunca olvide a Naruto y estar allí era bastante insoportable, también resulte ser incapaz de sentir nada por Sakura. Y aunque le agradezco por muchas cosas nunca llegamos a entendernos ni siquiera un poco. Lo siento mucho por ella y por Sarada pero ni siquiera creo poder pasar mas de un par de días en esa aldea.

Después de contactar con Kakashi; el actual Hokage, me dispuse a acostarme. Mañana seria un largo día para investigar quien había realmente detrás de todo eso y atraparlo lo antes posible. El problema fue que de tanto pensar en Naruto durante el día termine soñando con el también, y no fue precisamente un sueño de amigos. Desperté respirando con dificultad y agobiado. Mis ojos vagaron distraídamente por la habitación mientras procuraba recobrar la calma. Finalmente acabaron deteniéndose en aquel ordenador que reposaba en la mesilla. Quizás podría probar eso de lo que la gente tanto hablaba por una vez. Solo una vez. Solo para aliviarme un poco y así mañana poder volver a centrarme completamente en cosas mas importantes. Sacar todo eso de dentro de mi al menos por una vez seria lo mejor para todos. Incluso seria lo mejor para la misión que tenia que llevar a cabo al día siguiente, pudiendo así centrarme mas en ella.

* * *

Es la primera vez que me intento meter en la cabeza de Sasuke y es un personaje que se me hace muy difícil porque el es muy complejo. Mas o menos entiendo al personaje en el manga, porque hace las cosas que hace y todo eso pero otra cosa es narrar desde su cabeza. Pero sin practica no se aprende así que aquí estoy intentándolo por primera vez. Agradecería cualquier comentario diciéndome si les parece que está en su carácter o no y porque. (Lo agradezco con cualquier personaje pero mas con Sasuke)...Creo que me he pasado un poco con las divagaciones xD

Mantendré el canon del manga de Naruto. De lo demás(anime y mangas posteriores) cogeré partes y las haré a mi manera pero manteniendo la base, mas o menos. Osea, que cogeré lo que me apetezca y lo que no me guste no. Jaja

Espero no caer en demasiadas incongruencias en la historia para intentar cambiar algunas cosas y al inventar o mencionar técnicas nuevas o personajes nuevos. Espero no me salga ninguna fumada y sean perfectamente posibles. Por ejemplo no tengo muy claro si Naruto realmente podría aprender un genjutsu avanzado y tan especial como ese pero algo tenía que hacer para darle un poco de sentido a ese horrible capitulo con Sasuke en la cárcel, tratado de forma inhumana y un Naruto que no hace nada. Pregunte a varias personas y algunos me dijeron que sí podría, si tuviera interés, y otros decían que no sería capaz. Así que al final decidí que si porque me gusta como queda, pero si queréis opinar sobre ello os escucho para la próxima vez tenerlo en cuenta.

Y ya no os doy mas la tabarra. ¡Gomen!


	4. sexchat

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, terriblemente nervioso, tanto que comencé a morderme las uñas obsesivamente mientras miraba a la pantalla. No se me ocurría que poner. ¿Qué se suponía que se solía poner? ¿Cómo debía presentarme? ¿Debería contactar con alguno de los que estaban mandando sus mensajes de presentación o debería esperar a que alguien me contacte a mí? Al final escribí cualquier cosa rápida y la mande. Al releerlo empezó a parecerme tremendamente ridículo pero como ya estaba escrito procure no rallarme mucho. Lo mande de nuevo. Si seguía así mucho tiempo me quedaría sin uñas.

 **ZorritoArdiente :** Rubio, ojos azules, moreno de piel y bien dotado. Busca experimentar cosas nuevas.

Al volver a pasar la vista por lo que había escrito, empecé a darle vueltas otra vez. ¿Cómo van a contactar con eso? ¡Qué vergüenza! Seguro se nota mi falta de experiencia.

 **SolitarioSexy:** Hola! Menudo nombre más soez te has puesto.

 **ZorritoArdiente:** ¿más qué?

"Eso sonó a insulto. Sera idiota"

 **SolitarioSexy:** más vulgar

 **ZorritoArdiente:** pues es mejor que el tuyo. Se nota que eres un ESTRECHO.

 **SolitarioSexy:** es un nombre elegante. A diferencia del tuyo.

 **SolitarioSexy:** En fin, ¿Es verdad que eres rubio y de ojos azules?

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Pues claro.

 **SolitarioSexy:** mándame una foto para ver que es cierto

"Pero que tío más irritante y quisquilloso"

 **SolitarioSexy:** No, espera. No quiero saber quién eres.

 **ZorritoArdiente:** ¿y tú cómo eres?

 **SolitarioSexy:** Moreno, de piel clara y ojos negros.

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Bien. Me gusta.

 **ZorritoArdiente:** ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

 **SolitarioSexy:** ¿Qué llevas puesto?

¿Que llevo puesto? Me mire de arriba abajo rápidamente. No parecía que mi ropa fuera muy sexy así que mentí.

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Solo llevo el bóxer puesto.

 **SolitarioSexy:** Hmmm. ¡Quiero verte! Pon la cámara.

Sentí como un cosquilleo recorría mi cuerpo. Aun no habíamos empezado y ya estaba excitándome de la emoción.

 **SolitarioSexy:** Pon la cámara, pero no me muestres tu cara ni pongas sonido. ¡Venga! Me muero por ver esos boxers….o mejor, sin ellos.

Me desvestí rápidamente. No estaba en bóxer y no quería que supiera que le había mentido. Coloque y conecte la cámara y desde ese momento las sensaciones que sentí fueron casi indescriptibles. Ninguna palabra me valdría para definirlas.

 **ZorritoArdiente:** ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

 **SolitarioSexy:** Si, me gusta cómo se te marca todo. ¿Qué te gustaría que te hiciera si estuviera ahí?

 **ZorritoArdiente:** De todo. ¿Qué es lo que más te apetece hacerme ahora?

 **SolitarioSexy:** Quitarte esos bóxer y hacerte subir al cielo con mi boca y mi lengua.

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Wow. Lo que dices me pone a cien.

 **SolitarioSexy:** ¿SI?Quítatelos y mastúrbate para mí. Para que te vea.

 **SolitarioSexy:** imagínate que es mi boca la que mima tu polla dura y la estimulo con mi lengua

 **SolitarioSexy:** haciendo círculos con ella en la punta.

 **SolitarioSexy:** lamiéndola de arriba abajo.

 **SolitarioSexy:** tragándomela entera, hasta que roces con la punta mi campanilla.

 **SolitarioSexy:** ¿Te gusta cómo te saboreo?

Mientras el escribía cosas muy sucias que me volvían loco de placer yo me comencé a toquetear sin dejar nunca de mirar lo que el escribía en la pantalla. No sabría decir cuál de las dos cosas me daba más placer pero realmente entre las dos estaban haciendo que me volviera loco. Mi espalda se doblaba hacia atrás y mi cuerpo tenía pequeños espasmos. Estaba a punto de venirme. Las venas que se marcaban en mi miembro y los espasmos de mi cuerpo seguramente alertaron al chico "solitario" de lo que iba pasar y no se cortó un pelo en su siguiente mensaje.

 **SolitarioSexy: ¡** Vamos! Vente en toda mi boca. Quiero probarte. Sentir tu calor bajando por mi garganta...

Y me vine sin más demora. Esa última imagen de ese chico con su boca esperando mi semen me hizo llegar al orgasmo a la velocidad de la luz, por si no estaba haciéndolo ya.

 **SolitarioSexy:** ¿Te ha gustado?

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Valla. Joder si me ha gustado. ¿Y a ti? ¿Te has puesto caliente viéndome cascármela?

 **SolitarioSexy:** Me he venido solo viéndote. No he tenido ni que tocarme.

 **SolitarioSexy:** Te tengo que dejar. ¿Mañana a esta misma hora?

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Si pero pones tú la cámara. Quiero verte yo.

 **SolitarioSexy:** Ok

¡Guau! Había sido realmente increíble y era muy tarde. Me estaba dando el sueño pero no podía quedarme a dormir allí; en la oficina, tenía que volver a casa.

"Solo una cabezadita y me voy. Lo prometo"

— — —

Desperté de repente al oír unos pasos a lo lejos y la voz chillona de sakura. ¡Mierda! Me había quedado dormido en la oficina donde me dedicaba todos los días a repasar aburridos papeles y aprender a ser un buen Hokage. Por no decir que estaba todavía completamente desnudo. ¿Qué iba a decir si alguien me veía así? Busque con una mirada rápida donde había dejado mi ropa y procure vestirme lo más rápido posible mientras los pasos se acercaban cada vez más.

La puerta se abrió de repente pero por suerte ya estaba completamente vestido.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí ya? ¿No fuiste a casa ayer? – Pregunto un Kakashi demasiado curioso para mi gusto. Su mirada recorrió toda la sala despacio y añadió – ehhh?…..no quiero saber que ha pasado aquí.

-¿Qué?- dije mientras el sudor bajaba por mi espalda. – No ha pasado nada. Solo me quede dormido encima de los papeles. Nada más.

-Bueno…Ven a mi despacho, os quiero contar algo importante. Sasuke hablo conmigo ayer- dijo finalmente Kakashi antes de irse.

Sasuke. Sasuke había hablado con Kakashi y a mí no me contestaba. ¡Maldito bastardo! En seguida salí detrás de Kakashi. ¿Habría pasado algo? Quizás nos mandaría en una misión a todos para echarle una mano y así podría verle otra vez. Cuando llegamos Sakura y Sai estaban allí esperando y Kakashi empezó a contarnos

-Ayer Sasuke se puso en contacto conmigo mediante Internet y me explico que... – empezó a decir Kakashi

-¿Cómo que contacto contigo mediante Internet? ¿Con un ordenador? –le corte. Sasuke había tenido acceso a un ordenador y no se había dignado a contestarme ni decirme nada. Cuando lo viera se iba a enterar.

-Si, Naruto. El llego ayer a "la Aldea Perdida en el Bosque"; esa pequeña aldea que empezó a destacar por su avance tecnológico. – Aclaro Kakashi y tras suspirar prosiguió – Me dijo que había llegado a ella siguiendo el rastro de Kaguya pero que se había encontrado con una banda de criminales que se quieren hacer con la aldea y todos sus inventos más recientes. También me contó que solo había una Kunouchi en la aldea y que a pesar de ser fuerte dudaba mucho que pudiera hacerles frente por mucho tiempo así que ha decidido quedarse a solucionar ese embrollo.

\- ¿Nos vas a mandar como refuerzos? ¡Qué bien! – Dije mientras dejaba que una amplia sonrisa bañara mi rostro. Tenía ganas de ver a ese bastardo aunque le haría arrepentirse de no contestarme en tanto tiempo. No iba a olvidarme de eso.

\- No voy a mandar a nadie de refuerzo, todavía. En cuanto sepamos más del asunto tomare una decisión pero tú no vas a ir a ningún lado Naruto. – dijo Kakashi, parecía cansado-Tu deber es aprender todo lo necesario para ser un buen Hokage.

-¿No dijo nada más Sasuke?- pregunto Sai con una sonrisa espeluznante aunque su intención parecía que era ser amistoso.

-No- dijo Kakashi enseguida, pero luego rectifico- Espera. Si dijo algo más. Me dijo que su líder hacia que sus secuaces se desintegraran cuando estaban en riesgo de ser capturados. Algo muy extraño. ¿Y vosotros, oísteis algún rumor entre los ambus o en el hospital?

-Sí. La verdad es que sí. –Dijo Sai pensativo- Entre los ambus hace un par de semanas corre el rumor de que todo el que se interna en ese bosque; el que rodea la aldea, desaparece. Hay un montón de shinobis que supuestamente no han vuelto a salir de él.

-Yo también he oído algo sobre ese bosque. Hace más o menos un mes llego un shinobi al hospital – decía sakura haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar con detalle el suceso- y nos contó que había pasado hace poco por ese bosque y parecía estar como muerto. No había ningún animal en él, no se notaba el fluir del chackra con normalidad y la sensación que te rodeaba en todo momento era de completa desolación. La verdad es que no le dimos importancia porque parecía haber perdido la cabeza.

\- Eso parece peligroso. – no podía permitir que Sasuke se enfrentara a eso solo. ¿Qué pasaría si era demasiado para él? Solo imaginármelo hacia que el miedo se apoderara completamente de mí – ¡Tengo que ir ayudarle!

\- No Naruto. ¿No querías ser Hokage?- dijo Kakashi mirándome con cansancio.

-Si pero…- conteste con la sensación de que me iba arrepentir otra vez por ello.

-Pues entonces debes ser responsable y aprender lo que tiene que hacer un Hokage. – Me recordó una vez más Kakashi y luego añadió para tranquilizarme – Sasuke es un ninja increíble. Puede apañárselas solo en algo como esto.

-Supongo que sí. – respondí desanimado. No era solo la preocupación porque estuviera en peligro, también deseaba verle de nuevo y salir de ese maldito despacho por un tiempo, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar lo que había deseado desde joven. Al fin y al cabo, ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás y empezar de nuevo.

Después de nuestra pequeña charla Kakashi nos echó a todos y nos mandó continuar con nuestro día a día mientras él iba a recopilar toda la información que pudiera del tema. Yo por mi parte tuve que ordenar y firmar papeles y más papeles aunque no tarde mucho en perderme en divagaciones absurdas de como seria encontrarme de nuevo con Sasuke después de tanto tiempo mezcladas con la excitación y las ganas de que llegara la noche y ver a mi compañero de chat en la pantalla del ordenador. De hecho se mezclaron tanto que en un momento que empezaba a adormilarme termine imaginándome alguna mezcla extraña entre las dos cosas. Al final, después de horas y horas que más bien parecían años y años acabo llegando la hora deseada y feliz conecte el ordenador expectante. Todo el mundo se había ido ya y yo no podía apartar la mirada de la pantalla esperando que **SolitarioSexy** se conectara. No tardo en pasar.

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Hola

 **SolitarioSexy:** Hola

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Pon la cámara. No puedo esperar.

 **SolitarioSexy:** Espera.

Me mordí las uñas nervioso. Me había dicho que era moreno, de piel clara y ojos negros, aunque puesto que no me iba mostrar sus ojos parecía un detalle irrelevante. Sin embargo, eso era muy general y me moría por ver cómo sería más detalladamente. Tome aire para relajarme. Estaba tardando un poco. ¿Se estaría desnudando en ese momento para mostrarse a mí? Sentí un cosquilleo en el bajo vientre mientras me imaginaba la escena. Entonces se conectó la cámara y el cosquilleo se intensifico. Estaba tumbado en una cama o eso parecía. La cámara enfocaba parte de su torso, su miembro y su….su…su entrada. Trague saliva varias veces. Parecía estaba usando una cámara externa al ordenador porque me escribió sin desenfocar ni mover la cámara ni un poco.

 **SolitarioSexy :** ¿Te gusta?

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Valla que si

 **SolitarioSexy :** ¿Qué te gustaría hacerme?

 **ZorritoArdiente:** De todo. Te besaría por todo el cuerpo y lamería cada centímetro de él.

 **SolitarioSexy :** ¿y qué más?

 **ZorritoArdiente:** Me muero de ganas de follarte. Te pondría boca abajo y te lo haría burda y salvajemente hasta que gritaras de placer. Mientras te la meto una y otra vez, con una de mis manos te acariciaría tu endurecido miembro y con la otra te aplastaría la cara contra la almohada.

 **ZorritaArdiente:** Por favor, mastúrbate para mí. Quiero verte hacerlo.

Aquel chico moreno no se demoró en hacerlo. Comenzó a acariciarse para mí de una forma tan vulgar y lasciva que pensé que mi cabeza iba explotar de excitación. Sin embargo, la cosa no quedó ahí. No tardó mucho en comenzar a introducir uno de sus dedos lentamente dentro de sí.

 **SolitarioSexy:** ¿Te imaginas que eres tú el que me está preparando para…?

 **ZorritoArdiente:** si fuera yo ya tendrías mi polla dentro dándote placer

 **SolitarioSexy:** ¿Ah sí? ¿Te gustaría hacérmelo contra la pared?

 **ZorritoArdiente :** Me encantaría empotrarte contra la pared hasta que no pudieras recordar otra cosa que no fuera mi nombre.

Realmente no sabría decir cuando perdí totalmente el sentido de lo que escribía. Cuando la excitación hizo que mi lengua, o mejor dicho mis manos, escribieran sin ningún decoro, pero me encontré escribiendo cosas que no me habría atrevido a decirle nunca a nadie. El hecho de ver como aquel chico se metía un dedo tras otro mientras escribía esas cosas me hacía enloquecer de excitación. Si estuvieran midiendo mi temperatura corporal con un termómetro en ese momento estoy seguro que pasaría de los 100°C. Estaba hirviendo y mi propio miembro latía dolorosamente suplicando atención. No tarde mucho en sacármela y comenzar a estimularme mientras lo veía a él hacer lo mismo.

Estábamos ya muy excitados ambos. No faltaría mucho para que llegáramos al tan ansiado orgasmo cuando aquel chico en un movimiento involuntario debió golpear el portátil y perdí la imagen de él. Ahora solo podía ver el suelo de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Sin embargo, de alguna forma, el sonido se activó y entonces pude oírle.

A través de los altavoces de mi pc empezaron a salir unos roncos y cortos gemidos acompañados de una respiración acelerada y dificultosa. Yo me quede en shock por completo.

"Esa voz."

"Esa voz es la de mi sueño"

Los gemidos continuaron, no parecía estarse conteniendo en absoluto ni haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Yo, por otro lado, parecía haberme quedado petrificado, no me movía ni un centímetro, solo escuchaba como esos indecentes gemidos salían de su boca. Cuando creí que no podría estar más impresionado por la situación, aquel chico pronuncio mi nombre entre sus gemidos.

"¿Naruto? No puede ser. He escuchado mal. Ese chico no puede saber mi nombre."

Los gemidos se intensificaron y mi nombre salió otra vez entre las obscenidades que decía aquel moreno.

"¿Otra vez Naruto? No puede ser."

Finalmente la verdad me golpeo en la cara en el momento en que un gemido bestial acompañado de mi nombre salía de la garganta de mi compañero de chat, ¿o debería decir mi mejor amigo?

"Esa voz es la de Sasuke"

Y entonces me vine yo también. A pesar del descubrimiento, a pesar de que ese aspecto debería incomodarme lo suficiente como para que mi miembro se hubiera desmotivado por completo. Éramos mejores amigos, casi como hermanos. Sin embargo, el descubrimiento me hizo estallar al momento. Pareciera que más que incomodarme oír como Sasuke gemía mi nombre era algo que estaba deseando desde hacía tiempo. Cerré los ojos por unos segundos intentando calmarme y le escribí de nuevo.

 **ZorritoArdiente:** ¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú?

 **SolitarioSexy se ha desconectado**

" **¡** Maldición bastardo! No huyas y me dejes así."

Me quede mirando la pantalla como un bobo. Esperaba que se volviera conectar y que solo fuera un fallo de Internet puntual. No, ¿para qué miento? Sabia de sobra que Sasuke al percatarse de lo que había pasado se había desconectado y no se iba a conectar más. Se había expuesto demasiado. ¿Y cómo era que el uchiha era tan apasionado? Siempre había pensado que era un frígido. ¿Y qué hacía en un chat de sexo? ¿Habría hablado con otros hombres antes? Empecé a sentir una sensación asfixiante en mi pecho pero me intente calmar recordándome que si gemía mi nombre por algo seria. ¿No? ¿NO?

Lo peor de todo es que llevaba varios meses ya soñando con esa estúpida voz y no me había percatado que era la de mi mejor amigo. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Es que ya ni recordaba la voz de Sasuke o qué? Suspire cansado. Estaba seguro que lo que acababa de pasar me iba traer muchos quebraderos de cabeza.


End file.
